But We're A Family Now
by WordsSpillFromMyVeins
Summary: Chronicling the 48hrs between the end of 'Existence' and the beginning of 'Nothing Important Happened Today' *So, everything between the Scully/Mulder kiss, in the closing minutes of 'Existence' and Scully closing the bathroom door on a showering Mulder, in the opening minutes of 'Nothing Important Happened Today'*
1. The Truth We Both Know (Night)

"That was nice"

Scully whispered, as she stepped back from Mulder and carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

Mulder was looking down at William, whose tiny arms and legs were stretching back and forth like a frog and was making faces. Mulder was in awe of the small human in his arms. His son.

"Mulder?"

"Mmm, sorry. I'm just glad he looks like a Scully. You lucked out kid, your mom is gorgeous!"

Scully looked up at them, and smiled.

"I don't know... I think that bottom lip is all you"

Mulder grinned and slowly sat next to Scully, trying his best not to jostle William too much. Scully reached over and ran her thumb across William's cheek and Mulder held one of his tiny sock covered feet in his hand.

"You think? Hmm, maybe. Have you eaten? I'm sure your mom left a casserole in the fridge, you should really eat something, Scully"

After all the well wishers, and assuaging Maggie Scully's concerns about leaving her daughter and brand new grandson alone, on the first night. And making sure William was comfortable. It occured to her that she actually was hungry. Motherhood was already making itself known. Dana Scully had someone else to worry about now.

"Not really. I guess I could heat a bowl of something up in the microwave. Do you want some?"

"Just a bite"

Scully returned to tell Mulder the food was ready, and found him relaxing in the beige rocker, with William asleep in his lap. Picture perfect. She could almost believe that they were a family, and that they had met and fallen in love like everybody else... but they hadn't. Running from her past, led to an assignment that would change both of their lives forever. She thought about all the different variations that they went through.  
Co-workers, former FBI partners, friends and then lovers. It was never easy, but it was always worth it. And she would do it all over again, in a heartbeat. Because of William.  
And because Mulder was her constant, her touchstone... and her one in five billion.

"Food is ready"

Mulder looked up, to see Scully standing in front of him and holding out her hands, to take William. He really didn't want to hand William over, but he knew he couldn't hold him forever, or keep him safe. And he and Scully needed to eat.. and probably talk.  
Scully placed William back in the crib softly, and pulled Mulder away by the arm.

"This is really good"

They were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at anything but each other and taking small mouthfuls of the casserole Mrs Scully had cooked and left in the freezer.

"Mom wasn't the best cook, but she aced the dishes that she found easiest to cook for us kids"

Mulder made a sound of approval.

"Mulder? Should we talk... about... the kiss?"

"I thought it was one of our best"

Mulder smiled. And Scully stiffled a giggle.

"Oh, it was. Does it mean that you're staying, with us?"

Scully nodded towards the other rooms.

"I think we should just enjoy our time together..."

"Mulder..."

"I want to spend as much time with you and William, before we discuss tomorrow... or the day after that"

Mulder reached over, cutting her off, and brushed his hand over her fingers.

"Ok"


	2. Boys (Early Morning)

William started making noises, and Scully stirred.

"Don't get up... I'll check on him"

Mulder ran his hand along Scully's ribs to keep her from getting up.

The digital clock on the nightstand read 3:21am.

Mulder rolled out of bed, and looked over at William. He wasn't crying, but he was awake, so Mulder picked him up and walked towards the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.

"Fox... is he okay?"

"He's fine. I'm just going to get a glass of water from the kitchen..."

Mulder looked down at William who was staring up at him.

"We should let Mommy get some more sleep, don't you think, buddy? Get some sleep, Scully"

Even when Scully asked him to help her concieve through IVF, Mulder never believed that one day he would be a father. His own childhood had been marred by a troubled relationship with his parents, especially his father. After whom his son was now named.  
Mulder thought about Samantha. Given the chance, would she be a mother by now? Or, would she just be happy to dote on William. Aunty Sam. Mulder would tell William about her one day. He made that promise right then and there.

"Hey, Will. I want you to take care of your Mom, ok? I haven't always been there for her, so I expect you to be, because she loves you. And if you've got even a little bit of me in you.. you're going to need her. She looks after us. We'd be lost without her, you should know that now. And you love her!"

William's little fist popped out from under the burrito wrapped blanket. And Mulder ran his forefinger over it. Babies first fist bump. Mulder had another sip of his water, and placed the glass on the table next to the sofa. William made gurgling noises and closed his eyes.

"So, that's a deal?"

Mulder quipped, as he got comfortable on the sofa.

It was 5:14am, when Scully woke up. Mulder wasn't in bed. And William was not in his crib. She found them laying on the couch, the TV on mute. Mulder was on his back, and William was on his stomach. Heart to heart. Mulder's right arm was resting across William's back, to keep him from wriggling off his chest.

"Have you been out here since Will fussed?"

Scully poked Mulder on the shoulder as she went into the kitchen to fill a glass of her own with tap water. Mulder's eyes began to flicker open and he yawned. It was barely light out.

"I guess... what time is it?"

Mulder patted Will's back and moved into a seated position.

"Almost 5:30. He'll be hungry soon"

After Scully got comfortable on the sofa, and put a burping towel over her left shoulder, Mulder gently handed William to her.

"Is it alright that I had him out here without you?"

It wasn't really Mulder's fault, they'd both kinda just conked out, but he was worried that he had already crossed a line. Scully turned to look at him, her chin grazing Will's tiny head, and wondered if she had caused Mulder to think that spending alone time with his son wasn't on the cards.

"I needed the sleep, and you're his father. You don't have to ask me to take him, unless you plan to take him on a UFO hunt, in which case, no. Always no"

They smiled sleepily at each other... and William began to cry.

Scully unbuttoned her silk pajama top and guided William to his breakfast.  
Mulder wasn't sure where to look, he wanted to look... he'd read about this in the baby books, the ones he didn't tell Scully that he read, for fear of being mocked. Mulder decided that he'd enjoyed them in the past, and now it was Will's turn. Scully winced...

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. Though, not as bad as I thought it would"

Scully let her head fall onto the back of the couch. Letting Mulder steal a sneaky look at William's mouth suckling on her nipple.


	3. We're A Family Now (Morning)

Mulder was in the kitchen, making them both some buttered toast and OJ.

"Do you want jam or peanut butter on yours, Scully?"

Scully was in her room, changing William and getting him ready for the day.

"Just the butter. Did you see what Frohike got William?"

Scully called out, as she held up the onesie and grimaced.

"No, but I've got a pretty good idea"

Scully entered the kitchen with William in her arms. Mulder put Scully's plate down in front of her, and then the glass of juice. She turned William around and bounced him quietly on her knee, making sure his head didn't loll.

"Told ya"

William was in a onesie that had a UFO on it.

"Mom might drop by again today. You don't have to leave, actually, it would be great if you could stay. I thought we could finally let her in on the big secret..."

Mulder made a face, one that said, if Margaret Scully didn't already know that he was Will's father, then there was no saving her.

"Are you sure she doesn't know?"

Scully breathed in.

"Well, then why was I keeping it a secret?"

Mulder laughed.

William's face fell... and Mulder reached out to stop the potential flood of tears.

"Honestly, Scully, I don't know. It's not like we've been subtle and we both know, your Mom loves me. I don't think she cares... she might even be happy, for you... and us"

Scully took a bite of her toast, and looked down at William, who was resting against her chest and spitting bubbles. They would have to go out and buy a highchair soon. Scully had seen how fast her nephew Matthew had grown up, and she didn't want to be caught out. She looked at Mulder, who was staring at Will and touching his chubby cheeks.

"But you'll be here? Look even if she knows, which she might not, you should be here. I want you here... when I tell her"

"Of course. I'll be here. Don't worry so much, Scully"

Mulder stood up to wash his OJ glass out, when he turned back, he tilted her chin up  
to face him... and kissed her. Whenever his hand lingered on the back of her neck, it made Scully shiver. And she hoped it always would.

"Can you take him, just for a second"

Scully lifted William up, so Mulder could hold him while she put her plate in the sink. She spun around with the remaining piece of toast in her mouth, and grabbed Wlliam back.

"Those are some serious Mom skills, Scully"

She elbowed him in the ribs, as she walked into the loungeroom to put William on his playmat. Mulder went back into, Scully's room and into the bathroom to run a shower.

"Don't be too long in there, Mulder. I'd like to shower before Mom brings up the possibility of leaving the house"

"You know me, I'll be quicker than a Decontamination shower"

And how many of those had they been subjected to over the years? She'd seriously lost count... years ago. William was on his belly, swaying side to side. She hoped that his morning feeding would come before it was her chance to have a hot shower.


	4. Maggie Scully Visits (Afternoon)

At 4:13pm, there was knock on the front door.

Scully was busy with William, he had thrown up all over Frohike's UFO onesie about 45 minutes earlier, during his afternoon feeding. So, Mulder opened it to let Maggie Scully in. There was a slight grin on her face, and Mulder knew that she knew.

"Dana... "

Scully was coming back out into the loungeroom, with William in a new outfit, a singlet and infant sweatpants.

"Hello, William"

Maggie hugged her daughter and grandson. And looked back to Mulder, who was lurking in the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom"

Scully let Maggie take William from her and walked towards Mulder, who now had his head in the fridge. He was nothing, if not a gifted avoider. Scully pinched his hip and he looked at her.

"She knows. I think she's always known. Do you think..."

Scully turned her to look at them. Maggie was cuddling with William near the bay window. She looked happy. And Scully swore Will was smiling too.

"Mulder, she's not a witch. She's my mom. You need to relax. She loves you, right?"

Mulder scoffed. And Scully laughed.

"Why don't we take William for a walk, Dana?"

Maggie was heading into the kitchen with William half asleep on her shoulder. And Mulder almost tripped over his own feet trying to get away. Scully looked at him like he was a crazy person, or a crazier person than usual.

"I'm not sure, Mom. Mulder hasn't put the stroller together yet"

Mulder shot daggers at Scully. Stroller? No one said anything about putting a stroller together.

"I know when my daughter is joking and you should too, by now. It's okay, Fox"

Maggie patted Mulder on the arm.

"You'd think"

Scully mumbled, as she poured sprite into a tall glass for her mother and handed it to her. Mulder laughed nervously and pulled up a chair next Maggie. Scully was leaning against a cupboard, taking in the view. She only wished Ahab was there to see it... his baby girl, a mother. When Scully was about eleven, he told her that he thought she would make a wonderful mother. He told her she was more like her mother than she knew... pre-teen Dana shrugged and went to play with her brothers. She regretted that now.

"How are Bill and Tara?"

Mulder had found his bearings, and was comfortable enough to make small-ish talk... much to Scully's surprise. Even more surprising, was that it was about Bill.

"They're still out in California. Matthew started Pre K a few months ago. I'm going to visit them in the summer, you and Dana should come"

Maggie looked at them expectantly. And that was the end of small talk for Mulder, who was suddenly frozen in fear. He and Scully hadn't even spoken about their future, let alone a trip west, that was scheduled for months from now.

"Maybe. I guess I could try and get William travel ready for summer"

Mulder could always count on Scully for a save like that and he would make sure to pay her back for that one. He swallowed hard and tried to smile at Maggie. Thankfully, his son began to wake up and he found his opportunity to extracate himself from the awkward conversation.

"I'll take him. You should spend some quality time together, don't worry about us guys.. we'll just channel surf until we find a baseball game, right slugger?"

Maggie and Scully watched them until the TV was turned on. Maggie looked at Scully, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Fox, and that he is William's father"

"Is this a conspiracy?"

Scully looked from her mother to her boys chilling on the couch, watching a game.

"I told you that she knew"

Mulder said without turning to look over the couch. He knew Scully would be pouting, and that Maggie would be trying her best not to laugh.


	5. Scully And Mulder (Late Night)

After putting William down for the night, Mulder and Scully turned on HBO. It took them all of about three seconds to realize it was something about Mobsters. It wasn't really either of their taste. Scully wished it was Sex and The City but it was Saturday night, so it was a rerun about a guy getting whacked or soft core porn. Knowing far too many details about Mulder's affinity with porn... Scully grabbed the remote and changed channels.

"Ouch"

Mulder rubbed his hand.

"It was boring. Nat Geo?"

Scully looked at him apologetically.

"Or we could go to bed. What do you think?"

Mulder looked at her suggestively.

When Melissa was 13, she fancied one of the boys on the navel base. For a whole summer, she wouldn't return home until she knew dinner was ready and even then she walked very slowly. Scully never understood why Melissa was so boy crazy as a kid. Maybe it was because she was a tomboy and she felt like one of the gang, or maybe it was because the universe had other ideas. Scully had lots of crushes, and many admires... but it wasn't until she was 17, and attending a proper high school, off base, in California. In the middle of her junior year, a new kid arrived. Jackson Wynter, a senior and gorgeous. Tall, green eyed with sandy blond hair and was from the east coast. New Haven, Connecticut. Scully realized that she did have a type, east coast intellectual.

"Ok. William will wake up soon, and the Doctor mentioned that I should sleep whenever I can, when the baby is down"

Scully blinked. Mulder looked disappointed.

Mulder got situated in their bed, while Scully brushed her teeth. He was determined to spend some time alone with Scully, before they had to hash out their future together.  
Scully was wearing a pair of cotton drawstring pajama shorts and cami... and looked absolutely stunning, even though she had given birth a little over 72hrs ago.

Mulder was ogling Scully as she got into bed, it made her a smidge self-conscious... but also happy.

Scully scooted closer to Mulder and rested her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Mulder put his arm around Scully's waist, and kissed the top of her head.

"I've still got 4 weeks maternity leave, but if you're going back to the FBI on Monday..."

Mulder's fingers danced across Scully's mid-driff. Making all thoughts currently in Scully's brain disappear and caused her stomach to flutter, noticeably. Mulder smiled in the darkness. Scully moved her right leg over Mulder's groin, and ran her hand over his chest. Mulder's hands travelled towards Scully's breasts and waited for another sign that where things were headed wasn't crossing a line. Scully kissed Mulder's jaw, and his hands found their way to her ass. She was almost completely on top of him, they were both moaning and panting, enjoying the closeness. It really had been too long. Mulder was suddenly playing with the waistband on Scully's shorts, and she sucked in a breath.

"Mulder... I just gave birth... you know we can't... not now"

Mulder groaned and pulled his hand from her shorts.

"When?"

"6 weeks"

Mulder sighed.

"I want this... I do. God, I want this. I've missed us..."

"Me too. I love you, Scully"

Mulder pulled Scully close, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her deeply. He hoped that she felt how much he loved her, and that didn't sense his fears. Scully wrapped her arms around him tightly and thought about how she could get used to this. Being with Mulder. Having William. Being a family.


	6. William And Scully (Morning)

Scully rolled over, and swept her arm across the other side of the bed. She was expecting to find Mulder there but what she found was a cold, empty space. She remembered him being there a few hours ago, when William was hungry. Scully had gotten out of bed, carefully picked William up, patted his back, and brought him to the bed and lifted her cami up. Mulder was sound alseep and snoring. Scully opened her eyes, confirming the fact that Mulder was MIA.

Scully huffed and checked on William, who was still fast asleep and then went to use the bathroom, because he would be awake soon. It felt like he never slept, so she was going to enjoy the peace and quiet as much as she could, while wondering if Mulder would be back soon, or if she would have to track him down. Multitasking, like a pro.

Scully looked through her chesteddraws, she was looking for something comfortable and practical to wear, a taliored skirt and jacket combo weren't going to cut it today. She grabbed Mulder's NY Knicks tee, a comfy maternity bra and a pair of stretchy workout leggings. And quickly checked on William again, who was still sleeping... just as Scully slipped her feet into the leggings, he began to whimper.

"It's okay, Will. Shh, I'm here. You're okay, I promise"

Scully picked William up, and ran her hand over his delicate whispy red hair and smiled at him. William gurgled, through tears, back at her.

"Milk and Oatmeal. Breakfast sounds good, right? And then we'll get you dressed. Okay, cutie?"

Scully cooed at William.

Scully ate her oatmeal, left leg crossed under her ass, right leg running along the edge of the sofa. William was on the opposite cushion, laying on his back, pacifier in his mouth, with a knitted blanket underneath him and a soft bunny and another cushion behind him.

"Huh. Where's daddy? Maybe we should call him.. do you wanna talk to daddy?"

Scully placed her empty bowl on the coffee table and grabbed the landline. Leaning over Will, she kissed his forehead and then struggled to unhook his tiny fingers that had got caught up in her cross necklace, while dialling Mulder's number... and waited. She got Mulder's home phone answering machine, didn't bother to leave a message and then called his cellphone, which went straight to voicemail. This time, she left a message.

"Mulder, it's me. Where are you? Call me!"

About 15 minutes later, while Scully was getting William dressed, her cellphone rang...  
it was Mulder.

"Meet me at the apartment"

Scully pulled a baby blue cap over William's head, and held him to her chest.

"What? Mulder, why are you at your apartment? What's going on?"

"Just come to the apartment..."

Scully heard another voice in the background, and lots of movement.

"Why? Mulder, what's happening? Are you okay?"

And then the call ended abruptly.


	7. Mulder's Apartment (Lunchtime)

Scully passed Skinner in the hallway to Mulder's apartment, and gave him a double take.  
When Scully rounded the entry of the door, she was stopped in her tracks. There were things in half open boxes, all of Mulder's furniture was gone... and he was standing in the corner, staring at the fish tank. That was when she realized what the bags of water in Skinner's hands were.. it was the fish.

"Mulder... where's all your stuff?"

Mulder turned around, and noticed William cradled in Scully's arms. He started to walk towards her, but Scully took an almost imperceptable step back. Mulder sensed it, the shift.. from worry, to fear. They'd known each other for so long and been through so much. They knew when the other was annoyed, angry or scared.

"Scully, wait"

Mulder took another step, holding his arms up in surrender. Scully looked down at Will and wondered if, at four days old, he could feel the feelings running through her, and if this would be the reason he hated her one day. Scully didn't move, so Mulder gently took her elbow and ushered her to the brown leather couch. The soft, scratched, worn leathery couch... that had seen many a Scully/Mulder make out session and other more intimate acts between the two of them, over the years.

"Where is all of your furniture?"

Scully was looking at Mulder. Mulder avoiding eye contact and running his hands along the tops of his thighs. That meant that he had an idea of how terrible this all looked, which made Scully feel guilty and thrilled.

"In a moving truck, downstairs, headed to a storage facility. Accept for the fish, they're going with you. If you don't mind, and I think Will should have a pet"

Scully looked over at the empty fish tank and looked back at Mulder, who was now looking directly at her...

"I don't mind... but it doesn't make any sense. Mulder... what's going on?"

Skinner re-entered the apartment and looked at the newly minted family, awkwardly.  
Mulder was looking at him, so Scully turned her head to look at Skinner too. It was all starting to feel like she was the last to know...

"Sir?"

"Agent Scully"

"Dana..."

"No, Mulder. Don't... don't say my name like that, just tell me what the hell is going on. Why is everything gone, why is Skinner here and why do I feel like the other shoe has yet to drop?"

Investigator. Yeah, the FBI was defintely the right place for Dana Katherine Scully, M.D. Skinner gingerly sat down on a ductapped box, that was pushed up against the opposite wall. Scully looked at him again, and Skinner's face said it all.

"Scully, I have to leave..."

"Why?"

"Super Soldiers"

"What?"

Scully's brain and emotions had gone into shutdown mode. A sudden and strange rush washed over her, it kinda felt like she was leaving her body but then William moved, so she tightened her grip on him and tried to compose herself. She didn't want to cry and traumatize William anymore than was necessary.

"The Super Soldiers, they're just going to keep coming and I can't do that to you. After everything else that I couldn't stop happening, this I can stop, or at the very least take the focus off of you... and William"

Mulder reached for William and Scully tightened her arms around him. It wasn't rational.. but she wasn't even sure this was happening. Mulder looked at Scully, sadly. After everything they had seen over the years, the impossible and possible, this could so easily be a dream. She might wake up soon, with Mulder next to her and William asleep in his crib. This was going to change things between them, and he wasn't ready for that.. not yet.

"Scully, you need to listen. I think Mulder's right"

Scully stared a hole right through Skinner, so he shut up and stopped trying to be helpful.

"Mulder, stay. We can fight... together. We can be a family"

Mulder scooted closer to Scully, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's too dangerous, Scully. For me... and for William. They'll come after us again. Let me do this... for us"


	8. Our Son (Late Afternoon)

Skinner ferried the tank and fish to Scully's apartment, in the moving van. While Scully, Mulder and William drove home, in absolute silence. Skinner and Mulder set up the tank and released the fish back into their watery abyss. Mulder followed Skinner back down to the truck and yanked all of his packed luggage out onto the front curb.

"Scully will be okay, Mulder. It will all be ok"

"Yeah"

Skinner tried to reassure Mulder. Then he drove off, to deliver the boxes to the storage place.

Scully stared at the fish swimming around, they were so blissful and unaware of the world shattering around them. Scully really wanted to be one of those fish, right now.  
It would be so much easier than what she was about to go through. Scully let out an audible sigh, as Mulder dragged in the last 2 suitcases of his belongings. Scully imagined this happening, but it was because Mulder was moving in with her and Will. Not because he was leaving them alone, to protect them... and chase down a conspiracy that had eaten up the last decade of his life, of their life. Or their potential life... together.

"Scully, I have to do this..."

"I don't think you have to, but I do think you want to. You've been chasing this thing for so long, Mulder. So long. That you don't know how to stop. How to... just get out of the car and stay still. Not for me, not even for William"

"That's not true. I am doing this for him... everything I've done since coming back, is for him. And you. This is just another one of those things. You need to know that I wouldn't leave you and William. My son. Our son. If it wasn't what was best for all of us"

"You're right, Mulder. He is OUR son, and you ARE leaving him. William was all that kept me going after you went missing. Do you know how hard it was, to even get out of bed? My mother would call, all the time. And I would lie. I'd say I was fine, that at least I had a part of you still with me. But it was all lies. I felt like I couldn't breath... and then he would kick"

"Scully, I'm sorry..."

Mulder swallowed hard. Truth, that's what he had been searching for... truth about Samantha, about Scully's abduction and the government. But this truth, it was cutting him up inside. After eveything he had put her through... he was going to up and leave, again? This onslaught of the truth was really beginning to etch away at the flimsy resolve he was hanging on to.

"No. We never spoke about how much it hurt... how much it hurt me. Sure, I prayed... I prayed that I would be strong enough to accept that you might be dead, to be strong enough for him, to give birth to him. So, he would feel strong enough... without you"

Mulder looked at the fish tank, it was glowing in the afternoon light, the spaceship was bobbing up and down and told himself that it wouldn't be forever. His absence, in their lives or the feelings that he was desperately trying to squash at this moment. Temporary. Nothing last forever, nothing... and then it hit him. Scully might move on...

"I'm sorry... for all of it"

Mulder whispered, to no one and everyone, as he walked with purpose to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Scully was confused and followed.

"Mulder?"

Silence.

"Is this a protest? Shouldn't I be protesting?"

Silence.

"Fox?!"

That's when Scully heard the noise, it was faint, but it was gut punch. Mulder was on the otherside, having what sounded like a panic attack.

"Mulder, please open the door..."

The door slowly creaked open and Scully squeezed through. Mulder was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Scully ran her fingers through his hair and sat on the edge of the bathtub, squished next to him.

"I'm sorry, Scully"

"I know, and I don't blame you. I just wanted us to be happy.. for a little while"

Mulder lifted his head and looked Scully in the eyes

"I did, too. I wanted it to be different, for William. I wanted him to have what I didn't have"

Mulder pulled Scully's left arm from the tangle of her crossed arms and kissed the inside of her wrist. And Scully smiled through the tears.

"I'm sorry, too, Mulder"


	9. The Last Night (Night)

Mulder was sitting cross legged on the sofa, with William cradled in his lap, reading Antoine De Saint-Exupery's 'The Little Prince' out loud. Scully was coming and going, making the most of her free time. She showered, got into her comfortable pajamas and started dinner, what does one make for a last dinner together? Mac and Cheese. Mostly, Scully just enjoyed watching Mulder and William bond. Mulder deserved some good memories of quality time spent with his son. No one was sure how long Mulder might be gone, the government had been relentless in the past, and this would be no different. It was upto Mulder to find the truth and to smoke them out, so he could come home... to his family.

"So, the little prince tamed the fox. And when the hour of his departure drew near - "Ah" said the fox, "I shall cry", "It is your own fault" said the little prince. "I never wished you any sort of harm; but you wanted me to tame you..." "Yes, that is so", said the fox"

Mulder waved a soft bunny around and William smiled. Scully walked over to her boys, rested her hands on Mulder's shoulders and looked down at William. Mulder turned his head a little and kissed Scully's cheek.

"He looks tired... so do you"

"Nah. I'm good. Every last minute, Scully"

Scully remembered what they had discussed earlier, when Mulder had finally convinced her that his leaving would be best for everyone, that should could email him whenever she wanted and that tonight, he was going to spend every waking moment with William.

"Ok. Mac and Cheese is ready when you are"

Mulder went back to reading 'The Little Prince' to a very sleepy William. Scully ate her plate of Mac and Cheese, and then found a book of her own to read quietly, next them.  
This was what Scully always imagined cosy nights in, relaxing on the couch. Happiness. A comfortable silence, the kind you can only find with your one in five billion. When Mulder was finished reading to William, who had dozed off about two chapters before the story was actually done, he looked at Scully.

"Scully..."

Scully looked up from her book, 'Northhanger Abbey' by Jane Austen.

"Yes?"

"This is nice, this is how it should always be. I want you to commit this moment to memory. For when you're sad, or things get tough. I want you to picture this..."

Mulder kissed Scully, deeply, on the lips. He could feel her smiling against his mouth. And he chose to commit this moment to memory too, for when times got hard for him.

"I will"

Scully took William from Mulder's lap and got up. About two months ago, they were sat on this very sofa, and she told him that he had gifted her with courage, that she hoped to pass on but it was going to take all of her strength, his belief... and their shared courage to get through the next nine months.

"Come back to us, Mulder"

"Promise"

Scully returned to the kitchen, after putting Will down in his crib. Mulder was eating his dinner and drinking a beer. She sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his smell. Scully wanted to remember that too.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing"

Scully put her arms around Mulder, and he sank into her embrace.

"You're doing the right thing, Mulder. Now come to bed"

They were laying in dark, William asleep in his crib, next to them. A perfect family. Mulder was on his back, looking up at the ceiling, dreading daylight. Scully was on her side, her right arm draped over his chest and right leg on top of his. His chest rising and falling, their hearts beating in unison. There was no turning back...

"I love you, Dana"

"I love you too, Fox"


	10. Goodbye, Fox (Early Morning)

Scully found it impossible to sleep and had woken up while it was still dark out. She checked on William and used the bathroom, before slipping back into bed. Scully was looking at Mulder and wondering when she would see him again, as the predawn light filtered through the window. She was propped up on her elbow, just staring... when Mulder's eyes flickered open.

"Hey..."

"Hi"

"You been watching me sleep, freckles?"

Mulder grinned and ran a lazy finger along her nose. Scully in soft light, without any make up, first thing in the morning. Yeah, he was going to commit this image to memory too. Mulder couldn't remember the last time he had slept this well but he was certain it had something to do with Scully and her ridiculously comfortable mattress. And he was going to miss it. Mulder looked happy... and it bothered Scully.

"Mulder, why are you acting like nothing important is happening today?"

"Breakfast?"

"Mulder..."

Scully was pouting. Mulder smiled and sat up in the bed with his back against the headboard. There were so many things Mulder loved about Scully, but her worry for him was definitely in the top three, right behind her intellect and stubborness. Mulder leaned over and kissed Scully's freckle dotted cheekbone.

"I'm thinkin' pancakes..."

Scully looked at Mulder, confused.

"... for breakfast. Do you want anything special?"

Scully started to feel like she should hop on the happy train, or risk getting left behind and not enjoying their last few hours together. So, she decided to put on a smile and accept the curveball life had thrown at her this time.

"Bacon. And syrup, for both"

Mulder looked impressed as he got out of bed, to get a start on the feast. Mulder was only wearing black boxer briefs and when he turned around at the door, to look at his little family, he caught Scully looking at his arse.

"You like that, Scully?"

Mulder wiggled his arse as he walked out and Scully laughed. William began to stir, so Scully pulled herself across the bed, and rose on her knees to look down at him in his crib. William had kicked his blanket off, he was only wearing a blue t-shirt onesie and white socks, so she tucked the blanket up under his tiny arms and rubbed his belly, shushing him into calmness.

"You are so cute! Are you hungry?"

Mulder came back into the bedroom, to find Scully sitting in the middle of the bed, pajama shirt open and Will in her arms mid feed. Mulder was at the foot of the bed, resting his head in his hands, enjoying the veiw.

"Breakfast and a show. Nice"

"You're a child"

Mulder looked wounded and then a smile appeared on his face. Scully kicked a leg at him in a futile attempt to teach him a lesson.

"You know this about me, Scully. Admit it, deep down... you like me this way. I'm right, aren't I? Huh?"

Scully sighed. Admitting that would give him too much ammo but she couldn't deny it. Mulder's childishness did, occasionally, amuse her. She couldn't remember who, but someone once said 'a man that can make you laugh is a keeper'. Laughter is the best medicine and Mulder did make her laugh, even when he annoyed her and more importantly, when she never thought she could. Which was often, in their line of work.

"Sometimes"

"I knew it. Where do you keep the maple syrup?"

Scully was looking around for the burping towel and Mulder tossed it at her from the end of the bed. Scully just barely caught it, making sure it didn't whip William in the face and Mulder shrugged an apology.

"Thanks. Umm, I wanna say it's probably behind the bags of rice in the cupboard. We'll be out in a minute, if you can't find it"

"FBI, Scully. I know I haven't had much luck finding Aliens but I think I can track down an errant bottle of syrup in your kitchen"

Mulder pulled on a pair of sweatpants on, kissed Scully on the forehead and shook William's tiny hand, and went back to the kitchen to cook the bacon and find the maple syrup. Scully nestled William between two pillows on the bed, buttoned her top and grabbed her sky blue robe and picked William up from his marshmellow-y cocoon in the centre of the bed.

"Find it?"

Scully entered the kitchen with Will on her shoulder, and gently rubbing circles on his back. Mulder flipped a couple of strips of bacon on the frypan and closed the two cupboards doors above him.

"No. I failed to find the mysterious golden nectar of the canadian gods"

Scully smiled and went to the cupboard she last remembered seeing it, carefully holding William against her, she opened the door, pushed the rice aside and reached for the maple syrup. And she put it down on the kitchen table.

"There"

"What would I do without you, Scully?"

Mulder's comment stopped them both, and they shared a sad smile.

"Water?"

After they were done with breakfast, and the clean up, Scully went back to her room and moved William's crib to the foot of the bed. Mulder came in, removed his sweatpants and rummaged through a draw for some clothes and threw them on the beige rocker and then headed for the shower.

"Mulder, don't go!"

Scully reached for Mulder's hand, barely connecting and desperately intwining their fingers. Trying one last time to convince Mulder to stay... to stay with her and William. To give up his crusade for their family.

"We've talked about this. We can't give them any reason to come after William. You know I don't want to leave, but I won't let them use you or William to get to me. I love you..."

Mulder leaned over the crib and kissed William's forehead.

"... and him"


End file.
